


A Family Reunion Of Sorts

by XProSkeith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Headcanon, Lupin Family, Short & Sweet, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Teddy's first year at Hogwarts and it's time for him to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Everyone's parents are seeing them off. Teddy decides to buy a chocolate frog before the train departs and finds a happy surprise inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Reunion Of Sorts

Teddy took a deep breath. He stood in front of the doors to one of the Hogwarts Express' cars. He looked around at the people milling about the platform. Parents waving their children off with big smiles. Others sharing one last hug before they got on the train. Suddenly, Teddy felt a sharp pang of sadness. Sure, he'd been raised by family and among good people like his godfather, Harry, but he never got the chance to know his parents outside of the stories Harry and the others had told him. Seeing everyone around him, his future classmates, hugging, kissing, and waving goodbye to their parents hit him a little hard. He scrunched up his face a little bit and turned to look for Harry, who had brought him to Platform 9 3/4, one last time.

It was difficult for Teddy to find Harry because of all the people moving across the platform, but his eyes finally met with Harry's. Harry smiled warmly at Teddy and nodded reassuringly to him. Teddy smiled back at Harry, feeling his sadness beginning to subside. Without further hesitation, he grabbed the handle of the car and swung himself inside.

Once inside, Teddy tried to find an empty room, but each one seemed to be full or have a lot of people in it. He did see one without many students in it, but he felt the need to be alone for a bit, so he kept going. Finally, he came across an empty compartment and quickly slid inside. He sat down and sighed. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. He looked up, startled by the intrusion. A kindly old lady was at the door. She was pushing a trolley filled with all sorts of snacks, candies, and goodies. She smiled at him and he slid the door open.

"Would you like some treats for the trip, sweetie?" asked the lady.

"Um, sure," replied Teddy. "I'll take a chocolate frog, a cauldron cake, and a pumpkin pastie."

"Certainly, sweetie!" said the lady. "That'll be 5 sickles."

Teddy handed the lady the sickles and she handed him the goodies.

"Is this your first year?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," answered Teddy, a little surprised she asked.

"I think you're going to have a great year," she said with a smile. "Oh, by the way, they're doing a special limited edition set of Famous Witches and Wizards Card. Maybe you'll get one. Enjoy your trip."

With that, she was gone, continuing down the car to bring treats to the rest of the students. Teddy looked down at the chocolate frog box in his hand. He wondered what the special edition cards could be and if he'd be lucky enough to get one. He'd always enjoyed collecting them as a little kid, so the idea of limited edition cards excited him. He opened the box and the chocolate frog stared back at him. A moment later, it leaped from the box and started hopping around the cabin. Teddy watched it for a second, but realized it had no way to escape, so he decided to just let it bounce around for now. He looked back down at the box and was surprised by what he saw.

He had indeed gotten one of the limited edition cards as was indicated by the blue rim and golden background, an inversion of the standard color scheme, but that wasn't what surprised him. When he looked down, he was greeted by the image of his parents, Remus and Tonks, beaming and waving enthusiastically at him from their picture on the card. Their names were inscribed below their picture in a glittering gold font. Teddy felt tears welling up in his eyes as he felt the train begin to move. He waved back at them as some tears finally began to run down his cheeks. Teddy was happy, though, and smiling. After a little while longer of looking at his parents, he closed the box and sat it next to him on the seat. Teddy wiped the tears from his eyes, leaving only a smile on his face. They'd managed to do it. His parents had managed to see him off to his first year of Hogwarts just like all the other parents and Teddy couldn't be happier. He looked out the window as the train left the station, giving way to a scenic countryside. He knew the trolley lady was right. He was going to have a great year.


End file.
